One Hell of a year
by samcarter34
Summary: As the new year begins, new students join McKinley, students unlike any other anyone has seen. They start changing a few things at McKinley.Kurt gets involved when the leader of the group takes a special interest in him. AU, not a romance flick, Kurt is staying with Blaine in this. Would take place in season 2 if anything was following the show's storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is an idea that I have had kicking around for a while. I hope that you guys like it. As for timeline, I am making this Alternate Universe. No one is graduating at the end of this year, though Blaine is at McKinley, and Sebastian and Hunter are at Dalton. Cassandra July will make an appearance at some point, but I don't know when. Also, Marley and Kitty will be in this, however they are completely different. First of all, they are legitimate childhood friends, and Kitty isn't a psychopathic bitch.** ** I do not own Glee, a lot of things would be different if I did, such as if the Klaine break-up did happen at all (and that is a GIGANTIC if), it would have been more believable and more explained.**

Kurt walked into school with a feeling of pure boredom, another year at an unchallenging school, in an never changing town. Of course that wasn't entirely true, Blaine and transferred here from Dalton, something that Kurt was forever grateful for. Before Blaine was here, he walked into school with dread, but Blaine made him feel safe. Kurt saw Kitty walking up to him with an expression that Kurt knew well, despite the short time he had known her, she had something to say.

"Hey Kurt," Kitty said quickly. Kitty was a really odd teenager, she was on the cheerleading squad, but she was not a bitch. She was childhood friends with one of the new Glee Club members, Marley Rose, and even joined because of her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did you hear about the new kids arriving?"

"New kids?"

"Yeah, apparently this rich family moved into that old acreage on the outskirts of town. Anyway, I heard that they adopted like three girls all around our age, in addition the two they already have. On top of that, this family apparently has like six other children in it from ages 8 to 35."

"Whoa," Kurt said, that was really the only thing to say about a family that had around 12 members in it, "How do you know all of this already?"

"People talk," Kitty replied non-committally. Kurt rolled his eyes at that.

"What else do you know about them?"

Kitty smile, "So we are interested, then get this. Absolutely nothing, no rumors, no stories, nothing. This family has someone managed to keep every ounce of detail about them completely under wraps."

Kurt stared; keeping things quiet wasn't easy, especially in a small town. No one knew how it happened, but somehow when someone moved to a new place, rumors and info about them just seemed to follow. Two minutes after moving here, everyone at school new that Marley's mom was serving in the Air Force, and that she was living with Kitty in the mean time, and that Kitty's mom owned the new teen club. For a group to keep everything under wraps.

"Come on," Kitty said, dragging Kurt through the hallway with her, "Maybe we can catch them in the cafeteria before school starts

It wasn't that hard to find the four new girls in the cafeteria; there was a black girl who looked like she'd fit in at Kitty's mom's club, an Asian girl wearing what Kurt had to admit was a very fashionable red top and skirt, the image of rich girl was completed by the heels that Kurt figured cost a lot, and there was a girl that looked vaguely Eurasian, that was dressed in the teen version of a female suit. The fourth girl though, was the one that caught and kept Kurt's attention; She was blonde with ice blue eyes, she was dressed in closed leather jacket, black jeans, and heels, her clothes all in all where simpler that the others, but that wasn't the big factor. It was as if the girl was radiating pure power, there was a masculinity in the aura that guys didn't even have, that said 'mess with me, and I will make you beg for your life.' Kurt and Kitty discreetly took their seats that the Glee club table, and began quietly asking around, making sure to keep their voices below the low murmur of the cafeteria. Everyone was already on the subject of the new kids; Rachel looked like she was dying to say something, but kept her mouth shut. She knew that no one had forgiven her yet for what she did to Sunshine.

"Heard anything?" Kitty asked Tina, who nodded her head.

"Their names; The Asian's name is Kimiko, the black girl's name is Emily, the one dressed in a suite is Christina, and the leader is Rebekah. She's the one that's biologically related to the new family, which are called the Borsons."

Kitty pouted, "That's all?"

"It's not nice to snoop Kat," Marley said reproachingly.

Kitty just rolled her eyes, "Like the curiosity isn't killing you too."

"Well there is something," Blaine said, walking up and sitting down, giving Kurt a sweet smile that made in blush before turning to the rest of the group.

"What?" everyone, including Marley and Rachel quietly asked.

"You should see Sage."

"Sage? Is that the brother's name?" Tina asked quietly, glancing over at the table Rebekah was sitting at, as if afraid that she would hear and then kick everyone's ass for gossiping.

"Yeah, I saw him out in the back of the school, and he's-" Blaine did not finish his sentence, and the entrance of the newest person into the cafeteria rendered it unnecessary.

Then entire cafeteria went quiet as the boy who could only be Sage entered. Every single teacher, including Mr. Schuester, immediately zeroed in on him with a look that said, 'thing guy is dangerous', and it wasn't difficult to see why; Sage was wearing combat boots, black jeans that were ripped at the knees, by what appeared to be knives. His shirt was black, and had the image of menacing eyes glaring out of black mist. He jacket was black leather, giving the appearance of someone that belonged in prison. Even his hair was like this, it was dyed red-Kurt knew it was died because hair did not naturally come in the same shade as blood. However, the most dangerous thing about him was the aura he exuded, unlike his sister's, which was purely authorative, his was menacing and wrathful. As Sage began walking, he glanced at Kurt for a second, and Kurt couldn't help but gasp at the pure rage that was in his ice blue eyes. The only ones who were not affected by Sage's presence were Rebekah, Kimiko, Emily and Christina.

Rebekah began to walk to her brother, when Azimio Adams, bravely-or in Kurt's opinion idiotically- walked up to Sage.

" Hey freak show, the clown college is eight blocks to the west."

Sage calmly turned around, however the look on Rebekah's face told Kurt that Sage was not calm.

"What was that, Fecal Matter?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Deaf too, Martin Luther King is rolling in his grave."

"Why YOU-"

Azimio ran at Sage and prepared to punch him, but he could do anything, Sage Squatted down to the ground (Kurt had to admit that his ass look hot, despite the whole serial killer persona) and swiped his leg, knocking Azimio right off of his feet and backwards onto the ground. Sage walked up to him, but before he could do anything, Rebekah said, quite calmly

"Sage, stop it." Rebekah's accent was like a British person's, if they hadn't been to Britain's in a while. It was different than her brother's who definitely had one, but Kurt couldn't seem to place it.

In response to his sister's words, Sage relaxed. He turned to his sister, bowed-yes full blown bowed-before her and smirked,

"As you wish, milady."

With that, he straightened up, and walked up, as Rebekah rolled her eyes, before gathering the other girls and leaving

As everyone stared, Artie was the one who broke silence

"So, you should you be more afraid of; guy that looks and acts like he belongs in prison, or the girl that who's command he obeys without question?'

Before anyone could answer, the bell rang, and Coach Sylvester quickly got out her megaphone and started screaming at everyone to get to class.

The morning was rather uneventful, mostly because everyone was so full of tension at what happened this morning. Kurt found that he had history with Rebekah, he wanted to say something to her, welcome her, but he couldn't get the words out. However, as the class bell rang, signaling lunch, and then extracurricular,s Rebekah looked right at him and said,

"See you Glee Kurt."

Kurt just stared for a second as Rebekah got up and left, she was going to join Glee, on top of that, how did she know Kurt's name? She could have heard around school, but still.

After lunch, everyone gathered in the choir room, and everyone was talking, apparantely several others had similar encounters. So, Kurt told his.

"She talked to you? Since when are you two on a first name basis?" Puck asked indignantly, apparently he had first block class with her, but she didn't even register his existence.

"I have honestly no idea. I guess she could have heard my name around school, and decided that it was a little too formal for two high school students to call each other by their last name."

Just then, Mr Schu walked in,

"Hey everyone, as I am sure you've heard, we have some new members that will by auditioning today."

Everyone looked as Rebekah, Kimiko, Emily and Christina walked in. Just then Rebekah turned around and said,

"Get in here,"

No, though Kurt, she couldn't mean.

But sure enough, in walked Sage, resulting in several gasps, and for Rachel to forget her punishment of silence and scream.

**Yeah, what do you think? I know there were no songs in it or anything. As for characters, Rebekah is played by Claire Holt (yes I got the character idea from TVD, though they are going to have different personalies), Emily is played by Kat Graham, Christina is played by Phoebe Tonkin, (I am a big fan of TVD, as you will continue to see in later chapters), Kimiko is played by Brenda Song, except pretend that she looks young enough to fit in in High School (In fact pretend that for everyone on glee). I don't really have an actor in mind for Sage though, but I kind of have an image of Daniel Radcliffe, (in the fourth movie, with the longish hair, and of course my cosmetic changes to his hair and body (Sage has tattoos, more on that later) And yeah, Rebekah will audition next chapter, and Rachel will not be happy**

**P.S., I am Canadian, I don't know how the American High School System works (If it is different than ours at all) so I am going with what I know of how the Education system works, so if somethings don't make sense that is why. Also, in future chapters there will be several songs that are stated to have been created by a character in the story, this is do to the fact that it is fan-fiction, I am not claiming ownership of any songs, likewise if I change any of the lyrics to a song, it is solely for the story, no ownership is claimed (figured if I got this out of the way in the first chapter I wouldn't have to say it every time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2**

**PS, character change, picture Sage as Kevin Zegers (again plus all the cosmetic changes)**

As Rachel screamed, Sage stalked up to her and threw her such as nasty look that she started whimpering as Sage then uttered,

"Can it banshee." Rachel immediately silenced herself. Dang, Kurt wished that he had the ability to silence Rachel with three words. The others seemed to have a similar view, with the exception of Blaine, who looked like he was trying to melt into chair.

Kurt was pulled out of his mental reverie when Rebekah spoke up.

"You can all relax, he isn't here to join you, or terrorize you. He's here because after the incident in the cafeteria, I've decided that he is no longer allowed to leave my sight. Which means he'll be here, sitting in a chair and doodling in his sketchbook, isn't that right, brother dearest," Sage smirked at the last words, though Kurt couldn't tell why, it sounded like Rebekah was giving Sage an order. Funny, Sage didn't strike Kurt as the kind of person took orders from anyone; Kurt remembered the hatred he'd seen in Sage's eyes earlier, it made him shiver.

Sure enough though, Sage grabbed an empty chair, pulled a sketchbook and a pencil, and started drawing in it, seemingly become completely detached from the world.

"Now, if everyone is done having a mental breakdown, I'd like to audition." Rebekah's eyes never left Rachel's, and there was a hostility there that made Kurt think that Rebekah might of heard about some of the stuff Rachel has done.

"Of course," Mr. Schu said, also glancing at Rachel, "any time you're ready."

Rebekah took out some sheet music and gave it to Brad and the other band members, huh, no one else did that, Brad actually looked rather pleased.

"For this performance, I will be singing _'Being Good Isn't Good Enough' _by one miss Barbera Streisand."

The moment those words left her mouth, Rachel glared at her, no, no one was allowed to do Barbera except for her. This new girl had to be taught a lesson.

Kurt glanced over at Rachel, who was silently steaming, this is going to be interesting, he though to himself

Rebekah took center stage as the music began, and then she began to sing

Being good isn't good enough

Being good won't be good enough

When I fly, I must fly extra high

And I'll need special wings so far to go

From so far below

Should I try?

Am I strong enough?

Is there time, have I long enough?

Gotta fly and if I fall

That's the way it's gotta be

There's no other way for me

Being good just won't be good enough

I'll be the best or nothing at all

I'll try, am I strong enough?

Is there time, have I long enough?

Gotta fly and if I fall

That's the way it's gotta be

There's no other way for me

Being good just won't be good enough

I'll be the best or nothing at all

As Rebekah finishes, holding the last note for a good twenty seconds, everyone is staring at her, well everyone but Rachel, who is glaring at her. Eve

How dare she, Rachel though, how dare she be so pretty, and so talented, she had no right, it wasn't fair. Rachel silently voiced her opinion by refusing to clap when everyone else was, before deciding that would cast suspision of her and joined in at the end, subtly plotting how do deal with this girl.

"Don't frown so much rugrat, it doesn't do you any favors," Sage's uttered in a rather cruel tone.

Rachel turned to him, intending to say something, but before she could, Sage continued,

"We know all about you Banshee, so don't you dare try anything. We have obliterated people like you for far less than anything you've done, though I must say, sending that poor girl to a crack house…not very original."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but everyone else stared. There was no compassion in his voice for what Rachel did to Sunshine, it almost seemed like he found it somewhat amusing, what kind of person was this?

Sage turned to his sister and muttered something to her in another language that Kurt couldn't place, though it almost seemed to sound like German to him. Rebekah responded, smirking in what sounded like an entirely different language. Kurt couldn't help but feel envious of that, he only spoke two language, they seemed to be able to speak at least three.

Rebekah turned to Mr. Schu and said, "Christina, Emily and Kimiko have prepared their own audition, is that all right with you?"

Mr Schu just nodded, "Go right ahead," he said to the other three girls.

Mr. Schuester wasn't going to admit it, but he was very happy that Rebekah was here at the moment, someone needed to be able to put Rachel in her place. He just hoped that Rebekah wouldn't turn into as big a diva as her.

Christina walked up, with Emily and Kimiko on either side of her. The band members turned the page of the music they had in front of them, then the three started clapping out a beat, and then started to dance

Christina: We're movin' just like the ocean

It's pullin' you in with every motion

You can't stop with a beat this hot

como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Kimiko: We're bringing out of you the islands

And it's, oh, so hot poppin' out the hydrants

In the streets all the kids they scream

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

_All: _The O.C. to the Lower East Side

We're gonna set the night on fire

Jersey down to the Islands

It's all night long come on now

From Miami and LA to the Chi

We're gonna set the night on fire

hitsville to the ATL

It's all night long come on now

Ooh, ah just turn it up

We make it hot from the streets to the club

Ooh, ah we turn it up

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Ooh, ah just turn it up

We make it hot from the streets to the club

Ooh, ah we turn it up

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre

Come on and sing this song (sing this song)

Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre

We're dancin' all night long (all night long)

Emily: Won't stop 'til the moon is settin'

What you see now is what you're gettin'

you can't quit with the heat so sick

como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Christina: So crowded like the city of people

Do it again let's read the sequel

You can't counterfeit this hit

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

All: Come and dance with me (woah)

Take a chance with me (woah)

Feelin' like a dream

Now hold on if you can

Como fuego, como fuego

So baby take my hand (baila conmigo)

Ooh, ah just turn it up

We make it hot from the streets to the club

Ooh, ah we turn it up

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Ohh, ah just turn it up

We make it hot from the streets to the club

Ohh, ah we turn it up

Como fuego, fuego, (fuego, fuego)

Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre

Come on and sing this song (sing this song)

Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre

We're dancin' all night long

All night long

Everyone clapped, including Rachel, grudgingly.

"Nice dancing!" Brittany said, she felt that anyone who could dance was truly amazing.

"Thanks," Kimiko said smiling, "You kind of have to be a dancer, living in the same house as Rebekah. She's a prodigy and a drill instructor rolled into one when it comes to performing."

"I'll drink to that," Sage said smiling, before smirking and looking at Blaine, "what do you say Neo, would you 'drink to that'?"

Blaine was blushing so bad he looked like a cherry, looking back and forth between Sage and his twin, looking like he wished a hole would open and swallow him up.

"You two remember that huh?" He asked, obviously fearing the answer

"Remember it," Rebekah exclaimed, chuckling, "we still have the recording of it. By the way, I think you were wrong, you look much better with clothes on."

Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend, who impossibly looked even redder.

"What happened to 'what happens in Summer Camp stays in Summer Camp?" Blaine asked desperately

"The video camera and instant messaging showed up and annexed that rule," Rebekah answered easily, "Relax, we didn't to anyone, though it wasn't due to lack of trying on Kol's part."

Kurt assumed that this Kol was another one of Rebekah's brothers, though he still couldn't get over what they said; how and why did the see Blaine naked at a Summer Camp.

Blaine shot him a desperate 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Wanky," Santana said, smirking. She looked over at Sage, was once again no longer interested in what was happening.

"Ahem," Mr. Schue said, trying to get everyone's attention again. Rebekah took a seat next to her brother, and the others sat around her, "Now then, welcome to all of our new members. Now then, on to this weeks assignment"

As Mr, Schuester went on about how this week they were going to do songs by P!nk, because she was, 'a powerful singer with a unique voice', Rachel was fuming. Not only could Rebekah sing, she could apparently dance extremely well. Rachel had turned herself into a pariah in order to make sure that Sunshine didn't take away her role as lead member of the group, and now someone even better had shown up! Apparantley, they didn't were pretty badass, but Rachel couldn't let that stop her! She had to defend her role as lead performer in the New Directions.

**Well, here's chapter 2, what do you think of it? **


End file.
